Guangzhao (A different world)
Guangzhao is an alternate People's Republic of China where they had lost most of what they've claimed. That means Tibet would be independent and sovereign. Taiwan probably wouldn't exist because I'm thinking of doing a Communist Japan. Its flag is the old PRC flag, except a darker (Crimson) red. (I'm just thinking of something like Red World but not communists in South America and a broken US. Well not exactly the Red World scenario, but also a broken United Kingdom and a Communist Scotland.) The old PRC was rekt due to some sort of war which led the United States of America to almost crashing due to its economy. It reformed into the Confederate American States. CAS' ally, the United Kingdom didn't reform, but Scotland was tired of belonging to the Brits and they had a skirmish. During the skirmish, Communists gained popularity. Ireland would take back Northern Ireland and Britain would surrender, giving up Scotland. It changed its flag, removing the Union Jack and also renaming itself. The new British flag was a mix of Wales and Great Britain. The country renamed itself to 'Lower Britain', feeling hopeless. Also because some citizens thought that Britain was great as a United Kingdom with Scotland and Northern Ireland. Xinjiang was ceded to Tibet after Guangzhao looked at the treaty and did everything like paying war reparations to America and the countries that hated PRC and Communism. Guangzhao's citizens were angry at their old Chinese government, and they finally caved in and made a Communist faction much like Comecon or Comintern but named after Poland since the USSR had that sweet, sweet Polish land so they named it after Poland's capital. It is unknown what exactly had even happened to the Soviet Union. They may have seized Mongolia or Communist Kazakhstan as the treaty didn't really affect the Russians and they could expand as pleased, all they had to do is give up Russian land that previously belonged to Japan in the Second World War. Back to Southside. Southside had set its 'eyes' on the Isle of Man and islands near them. (I said somewhere in Europe. I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted them to be English-speaking Poles or what.) Guangzhao had invited Southside, wanting to support its claims. (Southside probably isn't British seeing that there's still a British country and also Ireland exists too.) Chinese stuff: I don't know what "Guangzhao" means. I just took it as it sounded Chinese and that's exactly what I was going for. I hope it means something 10/10 in that language and not something stupid like "Big rat". Allies: Warsaw Pact, Eternal Republic of Syria and Prussia. (Germany and Prussia both exist...) The former China was allies with Prussia since it was a surveillance state, or a nanny state. It wasn't fascist but always always watched over people and had their soldiers all over the country. They basically did an Ingsoc and controlled the language and history. Guangzhao was allies with the Eternal Republic of Syria because they were a dictatorial regime with a leader that called herself 'President for Life'. Syria also had loads of corruption and bribery. Their government tried to outlaw it but caved in due to them 'not being paid much'. ERS was labeled 'an illegitimate Democracy' by CAS and embargoed. Enemies: Democracies and Ireland, Lower Britain. Also, even though no one cares about Fascism right now, the Chinese are scared and see it as their bogeyman. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Alternate Countries Category:Countries